Maybe
by Catrina
Summary: What is it exactly that draws Tatsuha to watch Ryuichi perform. What exactly does he see? A short fluffly drabble. [One shot]


So this story actually came from out of no where, it just seemed to come to me and so I wrote it. I casually read a story about this pair and found my self entranced by them, Tatsuha and Ryuichi maybe slightly out of character. For some reason these two just seem to fit and I enjoyed the stories that I read so I decided to try to pick their brains a bit to see what they thought. Anyway… on with the small, small story.

I own nothing…

Maybe

By Catrina

Was it his voice? The sensual voice that made him think of things that had nothing to do with the song that was being sung. The voice that had him thinking of skin on naked skin, sighs and gasps in the dark. He knew that he could cause that voice to catch, to make his breath hitch and listen to throaty moans. It was his wish, his vision, his dream. He could hear that voice in his sleep. He would know that voice no matter what accent, no matter what language. But there was something else to this person. No he didn't think it was his voice.

Maybe it was his eyes? The blue eyes that were more intense then anything that he had ever seen before. Eyes that would occasionally focus on him as he sang, and send shivers up and down his spine. Eyes that would occasionally search for something… something that they weren't finding. These eyes hungered for more. But what they were looking for was right in front of him. Why couldn't he see that? Maybe he did see it? No it wasn't just his eyes…it was more.

Maybe it was his body? The body that seemed to glow with intensity and energy. The lithe but slightly muscled body always displayed in flashy frilly clothes. His body was strong and steady and with each show he never failed. He was attracted to that body…no question. The way that it would glisten with sweat after each show. He wished that he could cleanse the hard muscled body; to love the temple that housed such a person. Was he worthy to ever touch a being like that? It couldn't be just his body.

Maybe it his words? The words that he sang with his voice and his eyes that seemed to entrance not only him but the rest of the people in the audience that praised him. The words that spoke to him that he could repeat in his dreams when he was this god's lover. The words that spoke to his heart and caused an ache in his soul. But again it wasn't just his words…

Maybe it was Kumagorou. The boy shook his head at that thought and simply smiled at the thought of the stuffed animal. While adorable especially in the arms of Ryuichi, it wasn't the toy that made the man.

No…it was simply everything… The way he looked, the way he smiled, the way he was a man but a child. It was the whole package… the innocent eyes and the intense eyes. The happy words and the heartbreaking words all spoke to him.

Tatsuha paused in thought and smiled when he realized the simple truth. He didn't worship a god, he simply loved a man and though everyone knew his name, he knew that he was one of the only people that would every actually understand this man. He leaned against the wall at the side of the stage and watched as the man smiled and bowed, loving the crowd that loved him. He smiled as blue eyes met his own dark eyes and lifted a hand to brush away the dark locks that obstructed his view. Before he knew it the man stood beside him placing a hot, slightly heavy arm around his waist, while a pink stuffed animal appeared in his other hand. He smiled softly and caught a sad look in his companion's eyes. He turned slightly and slipped an arm around the older man's shoulders, leaning down and placing a cheek on the slightly damp hair. He felt the older man sigh and relax and as he pulled away he once again looked in the older man's eyes. He loved these eyes; he could always see exactly what his partner was thinking. But right now he didn't like what he saw.

Doubt.

Sadness.

Why was he sad? What was wrong?

The young monk brought both his hands up to cup the shorter man's slightly sweaty and flushed face. The skin under his fingers was hot but smooth. Soon he felt Ryuichi's hands close over his own trapping him.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked knowing that his concern was apparent in his dark eyes. The other man nodded slightly, his eyes narrowing in thought before deciding to speak.

"Why do you watch me?" The performer asked his voice a soft whisper that sent chills over Tatsuha's skin.

"I love watching you do what you love. It makes me happy." Tatsuha told him kissing his forehead gently, still amazed that he was granted the right to do so.

"What do you see?" He asked big childlike eyes were full of questions.

"The man I love." He answered laying a gentle kiss on his lips before looking back to see a smile on his face and in his eyes. What had he said to bring that look back into his partner's eyes? He wasn't sure, but he knew that as long as he stayed by his side he could do it again and again… along with other things.

Maybe Ryuichi was unaware that the person he loved saw him as more then a god…but saw him as an actual man. But maybe he heard the truth today. Maybe they were just two people in love.

There were no more maybes that he could think of…

00-00-00-00

For some reason Gravitation seem to be the only series that I can ever write these little drabbles about…but I hope you guys enjoyed it. Unfortunately I have only seen the anime and paged through the manga, but hopefully they weren't too out of character.

Thanks for reading and let me know what you think.

Cat


End file.
